Carreras de pods/Leyendas
thumb|right|275px|Vainas en plena carrera Las Carreras de Vainas eran un deporte muy popular en las zonas menos desarrolladas de la galaxia, como en Tatooine y Malastare. Se las conocía como "La prueba definitiva de valentía y habilidad de Tatooine". Era, sin duda alguna, uno de los deportes más peligrosos que se habían inventado. Estas carreras no solo eran para entretenimiento, también las apuestas que se hacían llegaron a ser tan importantes que, en algunos casos, la economía y negocios de esas zonas llegaron a girar en torno a ellas. Las vainas eran pequeñas, algunas más y menos que otras, con capacidad para una sola persona. Estaban compuestas por una cabina anti-gravedad propulsadas por uno o más pares de grandes motor de turbinas, conectados a la vaina por largos cables de Steelton, Los motores no estaban conectadas físicamente entre ellos, sino unidas por enlace de potencia consistentes en emisiones de plasma. Características left | 150px | thumb |[[Vaina de carreras de Anakin Skywalker]] La vaina de carrera tenía un motor repulsor que mantenía la nave a una altura específica. Los motores eran muy poderosos y estaban conectados por líneas de energía que les impedía salir volando sin control. Las carreras eran muy populares en los Territorios del Borde Exterior en las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica. Su carácter subterráneo, la gran emoción, encarnizados duelos entre pilotos, muchos haciendo trampas, atraía a todo tipo de seres vivos en los márgenes de la sociedad. Como eran necesarios buenos reflejos para el control de la vaina, al correr en todo el curso del circuito evitando los obstáculos de la pista a velocidades de vértigo, se necesitaban de habilidades físicos inhumanas. También un par extra de manos venía muy útil cuando se trataba de controlar la vaina a velocidades que llegaban hasta los 900 km/h. Historia Anakin Skywalker compitió en la clásica de Boonta Eve en el año 32 ABY y a pesar de ser un niño humano de nueve años, ganó tras una encarnizada lucha contra Sebulba, un piloto de origen dug que acostumbraba hacer trampa, y debido a eso siempre ganaba. Otros lugares de competiciones incluían la Clásica de la Cosecha Vinta en Malastare, en Ando Prime en el el planeta Aleen. Corredores Carrera del 32 ABY thumb|Las siluetas de las vainas de carreras. *Sebulba[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Gasgano *Mawhonic *Aldar Beedo *Dud Bolt *Ebe Endocott *Mars Guo *Clegg Holdfast *Neva Kee *Kam Nale (alias Elan Mak) *Ody Mandrell *Teemto Pagalies *Ben Quadinaros *Boles Roor *Ark "Bumpy" Roose *Wan Sandage *Anakin Skywalker *Ratts Tyerell *Xelbree *Terter *Rimkar Otros Corrdores *Phoebos *Bozzie BarantaStar Wars: Episode I: Racer *Kraid NemmesoStar Wars: Racer Revenge *Dankko VerrimuchStar Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare *Ahsoka Tano *Chros-filikBoba Fett: Hunted *Luke SkywalkerRebel Force: Target *Maxo Vista *Hekula *Pugwis *Ree Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *"End Game" *''Peaces'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Nomad'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Spices & Spies'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novel *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Racer Rush'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Carreras de vainas Categoría:Eventos deportivos